familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Elizabeth Flamell (1794-1854)
}} Early Life Mary Elizabeth Flamell was christened in Saint Luke, Old Street, Finsbury, London on 1 August 1794. Her parents, William Flamell and Elizabeth Edwards were married on 30 November 1790 in Saint Dunstan, Stepney. An Elizabeth Edwards was christened on 14 April 1769 in Saint Dunstan, Stepney, to Henry and Amy Edwards. However, see below which makees Henry and Amy unlikely to be Mary's grandparents. Possible Parents Burials in London (Findmypast): *William Flamell (1766-1815) *Elizabeth Flamell (1757-1821) These are the only Flamell's in London, the other 29 were in Warwickshire. Based on the names and dates they are probably the parents of Mary. Marriage On 30 August 1814 in Saint Botolph Without Aldersgate, to Thomas Brown. The family first lived in London where Thomas worked as a clerk at the wharf and book keeper but moved to Cambridge in about 1824, where Thomas became a farmer, waggoner and carrier and also partner in the firm Drason & Brown. Their children were: *Mary Elizabeth Brown (1814-1855) school mistress, married John Eglington (1789-1864), a surveyor in 1851. *Thomas Brown, born 25 June 1816 *Sarah Brown, born 17 January 1818 *William Brown (1819-?), general agent *Eliza Brown, born 12 September 1821 *Charles Brown (1825-1834) twin of Amelia, died accidentaly by being kicked by a colt. *Amelia Brown (1825-1892) married William Tivey, a tailor. *Alicia Brown (1828-1904), assistant to fine art publisher *George Brown, born 1829 *Letitia Brown (1831-1904), photographic printer *Lucretia Brown (1832-1919), teacher, dressmaker and tailoress. Married Francis Tivey (1838-?1897), a tailor in 1859. Thomas Brown died in 1836 aged fifty and was buried by William LeWorthy, who also conducted several of the children's christenings. Descendants This is an incomplete list of Thomas Brown and Mary Elizabeth Flamell's descendants: *Thomas Brown (1786-1836), farmer, carrier, book-keeper and clerk, married Mary Elizabeth Flamell (1794-1854), farmer and carrier. **Mary Elizabeth Brown (1814-1855) schoolmistress, married John Eglington (1789-1864) surveyor; had no children. **Thomas Brown (1816-?), clerk, agent, ''married Ann (c1829-?). ***Thomas Augustus Frederick Brown (1846-1884), ''gas fitter and engine turner, ''married Bertha Matilda Mason. ***Emma Ann Brown (1849-?) ***Emmeline Laura Brown (1850-1934), married John Edward Souster (1845-1900), ''cashier, purveyor. ****Florence Emmeline Grace Souster (1873-1951), unmarried. ****Pauline Else Souster (1875-1941), unmarried. ****Douglas Edward Souster (1879-1953), auctioneer, ''married Isabella Rutherford, had no children. ****Cyril Melville Souster (1882-1951), unmarried. ****Charles Leslie Souster (1882-1911), ''architect, ''unmarried. ***Charles Edward Brown (1853-?) ***Eleanor Eugenia Brown (1858-1938), married Luke James Feak (1846-1903), ''secretary, commision agent. ****Camilla Eleanor Brown (1892-?), married Thomas W Richardson, had no children. **William Brown (1819-?), farmer, agent, married Mary (c1835-?). ***Edward James Brown (1856-1933), carpenter, wheelwright, ''married Clara Newman (c1856-?). ****Nelly A Brown (1881-?) ****Gertrude May Brown (1885-?) ****Faith Augusta Brown (1888-?) ****Annie Brown (c1896-?) ***Charles Frederick Brown (1858-?), married Sarah (c1860-?) ****Annie E Brown (c1890-?) ***Emma Alice Brown (1859-1884), unmarried. ***William Flamell Brown (1860-1891), ''commercial traveller. ***Mary Elizabeth Brown (1865-?) ***George Lloyd Brown (1865-1925), married Cecilia Lucie L Saunders (1889-?), had no children. ***Fanny Eliza Brown (1871-1953), married John Laws (c1874-?), nursery manager. ****Mary Laws (c1898-?) ***Annie Alicia Brown (1876-?) **Lucretia Brown (1832-1919), teacher, dressmaker, tailoress, ''married Francis Tivey (1838-1905), tailor.'' ***Charles Ascot Tivey (1873-1954) married Louisa Blunt (1878-1971). ****Victor Charles Tivey (1902-1921), unmarried. ****May Tivey (1904-1966), unmarried. ****Isabel Tivey (1906-1997), married George William Huckstepp (1905-1972). *****Joan Huckstepp (1930-1984), married Edward Earnest Newcombe (1925-1967). *****Georgina Huckstepp (1934) ****Irene Tivey (1908-1991), publican, ''married William A Gregory, ''army officer. *****Antony Wyatt Tivey (1928), married Peggy Ridsdale. ****Jessie Tivey (1910-1976), married Herbert George Smith (1909-1992). *****Patrick George Smith (1932), married Nadine Ann Whittle (1938) *****Jennifer Ellen Smith (1942), married Ferdinand Cornelius Boers (1935). ****Agnes Tivey (1913-1981) ****Philip Ascot Tivey (1915-1991) __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England